<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Behave by supremesapphic (StormcageSweetie)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168871">Behave</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormcageSweetie/pseuds/supremesapphic'>supremesapphic (StormcageSweetie)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lizzie Borden Chronicles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, I'm Going to Hell, because i liked her, but also has a praise kink, i really can't believe i'm unironically posting tlbc fanfic in 2021 but this is truly who i am, in this version adele lives tho, lezzie borden, lizzie is manipulative and adele is kind of broken, somebody has to write the rarepairs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 13:03:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormcageSweetie/pseuds/supremesapphic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lizzie frees Adele from her living burial in the barn, she sees how eager--and how broken--the poor thing is. All she wants is for her sweet girl to behave. That shouldn't be too much to ask, should it?<br/>An alternate ending to the scene in 1x03 (Flowers). I wrote this in 2015 and it's been sitting in a dark dusty corner of my Google Drive since then because I was embarrassed by it, but now it's 2021 and we're all fully off the rails so I thought I might as well post it (especially since the LIZZIE the Musical fandom has grown so much).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lizzie Borden/Adele (The Lizzie Borden Chronicles)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Behave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"There, you see? It will be okay," Lizzie said softly, bringing her hand to brush against Adele's grubby porcelain cheek. The faintest trace of a smile could be seen at the corner of her mouth, her eyes remaining dark and fixed on the redhead's. The poor thing was shaking like a leaf.<br/>
“If you misbehave again I’ll have to punish you even more. Will you promise me you’ll behave? Do I have your promise?”<br/>
Adele could only choke out another sob. Her face was wrought with anguish as she knelt grabbing at her captor’s skirts. She nodded fervently, managing to get out a single, desperate 'please' in between panicked gasps. Lizzie hummed contentedly and ran a finger along the girl's jaw, taking her chin into her hand and gripping it tightly. She pulled Adele forward. The utter terror in her wide eyes and her shaking, shallow breaths started Lizzie's heart pounding, and she drank in the girl's fear, reveled in the strange thrill it gave her.<br/>
"That's my sweet girl."<br/>
It was something she noticed each time she ended a life. The fact that she was in control, that she was utterly and completely in charge of the situation. That she was free to manipulate as she pleased. That others were forced to bend to her will.<br/>
"My sweet, sweet girl."<br/>
That they were completely helpless, yet still pleaded with her. That they begged. She felt powerful.<br/>
Strong.<br/>
For once in her life. </p>
<p>"My good girl."</p>
<p>Her grip tightened further. Adele followed as Lizzie led, allowing herself to be moved for fear of what she might do next. Lizzie laughed at how limp and like a rag doll she had become. With Lizzie's face just inches from her own Adele was scared to even breathe. A thousand things were running through her head, the foremost thought being confusion. Confusion at how someone so soft and gentle, someone who had been so truly kind to her, could become like this. Her fear of the girl who had been so charming, so generous, so compassionate…<br/>
It was overwhelming. The Lizzie that held her captive now, the Lizzie that had trapped her here, that was controlling her, was a completely different person than the one that had returned her kiss in the dressing room only days ago in the shop. Her face still looked as beautiful as it had that day, but at the same time it was unrecognizable. Adele searched that face through her tears. The hazel eyes that had locked with hers were now twisted. Adele could see pain and fear but something else as well. Something had broken. Something had flipped a switch and made her sadistic. Cruel.<br/>
She needed to stop shaking. If she had any chance, Adele knew that it would be gone quite soon if she couldn't regain her composure. Hold herself together. That's how she had ended up in the coffin in the first place. Lizzie's words rang in her memory: "You simply must."<br/>
Lizzie had held her face then too.<br/>
The thought of it was enough to still her. </p>
<p>There was a slight shift in Lizzie's expression, she looked a shattered version of pleased.<br/>
"You <i>are</i> my girl, Adele. And you've known that for awhile." She caressed the cheekbone her fingers now lay upon. Her skin was so soft.<br/>
It sent a shiver down the length of Adele's spine. Her voice was so much more dark and heavy than her usual  modulated tone.<br/>
The way Lizzie acted like she had some claim to her sent her into a spiral of painful remembrance.<br/>
It was the same way Mr. Flowers had talked to her. The same tone she heard from each man that groped her body, uncaring and cold. As if she was just something to be owned and used and tossed away. It made her feel small.<br/>
Lizzie closed the distance between them with a final tug, her open lips meeting resistance from Adele's pursed ones. Adele made a strangled noise in protest and tried to jerk her head out of Lizzie's grasp. She was nobody’s plaything. Just because she had once had no choice but to sell her body didn't mean that anybody could have their way with her. She had spent her whole life being called dim, and had started believing it herself, but she knew that she had a choice now. Lizzie had freed her from The Row. She had a choice, she was able to resist.<br/>
The menacing brunette simply raised her eyebrows at Adele's attempt and let out a small laugh in disbelief.<br/>
"Don't you understand? No one will look for you if you never come back." She said calmly, raising her hand again to reach for Adele. The pale girl batted it away, panicked once again. Her stomach dropped as the gravity of that truth settled upon her.<br/>
"Please, Lizzie," she cried out, choking back a sob. "Please. Stop this."<br/>
Lizzie felt a shiver of satisfaction at those desperate words. For so long she had been so helpless. For so many years, she had been the one choking back sobs, begging for it to stop. For <i>him</i> to stop.<br/>
But she had stopped him permanently.<br/>
She'd never be without control again.</p>
<p>Adele was trying to focus on her breathing still, but she couldn't take her eyes off of Lizzie's face for even a fraction of a second. It was so telling of the storm inside. She feared Lizzie's mind as much as her violence.</p>
<p>Lizzie squinted at Adele, cocking her head to the side while leaning forward. Adele's stomach twisted.<br/>
"They all think you've run off with that playwright. That's what everybody expects of a whore," Lizzie spat, her voice rising with anger. The words rang in Adele’s ears, burning like acid.  "Nobody but me even knows that you're in here," She shouted as she took Adele by the shoulders and slammed her against the cold wall of the barn.<br/>
Tears streamed anew down the redhead's face. Lizzie grinned, a crooked half smile with vacant eyes, as she pulled aside the fabric of the girl's dressing gown.<br/>
She softened again, resting a hand on the pale skin of Adele's exposed collarbone. She dragged a fingernail down her chest, leaning in to whisper.<br/>
"No one but me cares for you."<br/>
She looked into the frightened blue eyes before her as she began to trail her fingertips lightly down over Adele's nightgown. She snaked her arm around the girl's waist, slowly pulling her into an embrace. Lizzie laid her head upon Adele's shoulder. Her head shook with the girl’s ragged breathing. She drew small circles with her fingers on the small of Adele's back while waiting for her to still.<br/>
Adele didn't like how good it felt. She wanted to resist. She wanted to push Lizzie away and escape. She wanted to have that choice for once.<br/>
But nobody had ever held her like this. She had never received any simple embrace. Not even from her own mother.<br/>
Lizzie hummed on her shoulder, a distant tune that could’ve been a nursery rhyme or a church hymn for all Adele cared. She was struggling to ignore the tender heat that Lizzie was beginning to elicit in her.<br/>
She had finally stopped crying, her breathing normal for the first time in hours.</p>
<p>Lizzie shifted. Placing small kisses along Adele’s collarbone, she breathed open mouthed onto her neck.<br/>
She whispered into Adele's ear, barely audible as the girl flinched once more under Lizzie's caress.<br/>
"Don't be foolish Adele. I know that you want this."<br/>
She withdrew her hand from Adele's back, placing it flat on her chest. Lizzie could feel her heartbeat thumping erratically.<br/>
Adele's breath hitched. It wasn't panicked as it had been before, it was slow and deep. She could feel Lizzie's hand pressing down with every rise and fall of her chest.<br/>
Lizzie locked eyes with her. Just as they had only days prior in the store. How was this woman able to change herself so readily? Adele felt as if the room was spinning. It was as if Lizzie was several different people all at once. She felt disoriented and confused. Most of all manipulated.<br/>
Even more, betrayed. By herself.<br/>
Because it was working.<br/>
Adele found herself wanting to believe every word that Lizzie breathed into her ear.<br/>
Yet all it took was a glance around the dark barn to remember that she was a captive. But then, she realized, hadn't she been all along? Since the moment Lizzie had brought her home with her to Second Street, she had been <i>Lizzie's</i>. She had always belonged to someone, but the intensity of Lizzie's eyes spoke to her. Perhaps, she thought, this did not have to be a bad experience. After all, Lizzie didn't seem to want to hurt her. So long as she was compliant, the woman was pleased.<br/>
“This can be hard or it can be easy, Adele,” Lizzie purred, as if she could hear Adele's thoughts.<br/>
She wasn't completely without agency; maybe submission could be as much of a choice as cowering. She could convince herself of that, she was sure.<br/>
All she had to do was behave.<br/>
“I'll be good,” She conceded.<br/>
Lizzie licked her lips hungrily, newly aware of how hot her blood pumped through her veins to create the heat pooling in her stomach at those words.<br/>
Her hand slid up once more, to caress Adele's face again as she drew the girl in close.<br/>
“That's my girl.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am embarrassed to admit that in 2015 I watched this episode the night it aired and this one scene revealed to me that I had a serious praise kink I've never recovered. Lizzie Borden gave me a fucking praise kink. OH my god. This is why homosexuals don't deserve rights. I'm shipping myself off to Mike Pence's summer camp, see ya'll when I've repented for my sins.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>